Royal Loving
by ElenaBolton21
Summary: <html><head></head>Going to a ball, a person could have more fun than one anticipates. Gabriella experiences bliss and ecstasy, Troy experiences something that he swears is inhuman loving. ONESHOT.</html>


Music swelled through the air, swirls of colour and soft giggling wafted and buzzed in Gabriella's ears as she entered the ballroom. Wearing a powder blue gown with a single midnight coloured sash hugging her corset covered waist; her black, raven hair done up in a braided bun and curly ringlets hanging about her face-pearls strung on the loose strands. She let out an exhilarated breath as she took in her surroundings.

"Wow..." she breathed, reaching a pale gloved hand out to touch the hanging roses that wafted its sweet scent about the place. She closed her eyes, breathing in and slowly letting it go; the palace was beautifully decorated on the outside, the ballroom just as beautiful.

Warm candlelight danced on the walls as the orchestra played and the notes lazily and hastily buzzing about the room around the dancing figures of the royals. Gabriella smiled shyly and walked down the stairs-pulling up the front of her gown a bit so she won't trip. When her velvet heels touched the pristine floor, she gaped at the magnificent ceiling. "Oh my—"she breathed again, it was a breathtaking sight. "It's beautiful…"

"You sure are." Said a voice behind her; startled, she turned around with her hand on her chest. She was not prepared for the sight before her. Heat crept to her cheeks and she suddenly felt another kind of heat—a different kind—sink lower and a wetness soften her panties. She squeezed her legs together tightly. "Um…" she said, looking down at the ground, but finding her eyes traveling to the beautiful strangers cock; which seemed big—huge—by the tightness of his pants. He smirked.

"What's your name?" he asked, holding out his hand in greeting. Gabriella couldn't help but feeling the heat and wetness sink so low that her pussy lips swelled so tight that they pulled at the elastic of her panties, they were soaking wet—she pinched her legs tighter. She smiled politely at the stranger, despite the smoldering tension that she was battling.

"Gabriella." She said simply, even as it left her lips, her heart was pounding so loud in her chest and behind her ears. She was certain that he heard it, "and you?"

He smirked bigger and his electric blue eyes seemed to send an electrocuting jolt through her body. And the jolt intensified when she put her hand in his….

_His lips seemed to swallow hers as he roughly moved them, his fingers traveling the length of her body; resting on her thighs. He growled when he felt the tiny, complicated beads on the back of her dress. She gasped as she felt his lips leave hers and trail hot, smoldering kisses down her neck, across her collarbone—her nipples growing so hard that they had started protruding her dress and her heart was beating to the rhythm of a jackrabbit._

_Her hands—which were rested on his chest—went down to the hem of his shirt, resting on the hem then sliding underneath; feeling the shudder of his abs and pecs as she tickled the skin. When she reached his nipples she pinched and twisted lightly, he groaned and the tight bulge in his pants stabbed her clit, soaking itself in precum. _

Snap! Gabriella shook her head of the thoughts, disciplining her mind. Although her clit swelled so big and her nipples hard and erect. She smiled and nodded at the stranger, "I'm Troy." He said, shaking her hand.

They smiled at each other, the orchestra changed their song and a new tune wafted through the air. Troy gallantly bowed and looked up at her through thick lashes, "May I have this dance?" he asked, holding a gentle hand. Gabriella giggled and accepted his hand, "of course."

They twirled on the floor, her high heels clicking on the tile. Gabriella's heart was pounding loudly than it was prior, her face felt red and heated. The wetness intensified, it was heavy rainfall. "You're good on your feet." Troy said, smiling and twirling in a tighter circle and swinging her outward, and then she was twirled into his chest; her breasts pressing firmly against his chest and his hard cock stabbing her in her wet pussy.

They stopped dancing, standing in the middle of the floor; staring into each other's eyes. Troy led his hands down, grasping her firm asshcheeks through the material of her gown, and Gabriella sliding her hands down his chest; resting on the covered head of his cock. They looked down at each other's lips, moving closer.

Battle for dominance began and the heat and spark swam through them both.

_Tearing of fabric, and the sound many little tiny buttons hitting the floor; Gabriella gasped as Troy massaged her nipples with his fingers, tracing her lips with his tongue—asking for entrance, she granted it. She wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands pulling his shirt up and over his head. Disposing of it on the floor, his nipples equally hard and erect. "Troy….." she groaned, "Oh my….Troy….yes Troy" _

_He was now kissing her nipples with his left hand massaging the swollen lips of her pussy, her hips bucking wildly and his tongue flicking over the nipples as he kissed them. Feeling her lips were being neglected, she pulled his head up to her mouth and kissed him hard, long and good. Swirling her tongue around and biting his lower lip. _

_He rolled over, she on top. She slid her steaming pussy on to his cock, grinding it and slamming it all the way into her. Troy growled animalistically, his hands roaming over her sexy body and his hard cock bulging and feeling his cum boiling inside. Sweat glistened on both their skins, Gabriella released his lips and traveled her mouth down ward. Kissing his chest with butterfly kisses and sucking on his nipples when she connected her lips and lapping her tongue over his hard nipple. _

"_Gabi…Gab—oh!" he moaned, shaking the walls of the chamber. Rolling over so that he was on top, he thrust his cock into her, his cum boiling hotter in his balls. Gabriella screamed loudly in satisfaction, "Troy!" another thrust, another scream. _

"_Troy!" his arms were buckling, glistening with sweat and his hair darker than it seemed. He was panting heavily as Gabriella screamed his name as he thrust. Finally, with one more thrust, his arms collapsed and he landed on top; his hard, stiff cock still tight inside her. _

_Their chests heaving up and down, Troy kissing her neck softly. "Troy….wow…." Gabriella said, breathlessly. _

**REVIEW!**


End file.
